Another Man?
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Has Morgan waited too long? M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did…

* * *

Derek Morgan was standing by his desk getting ready to go get drinks with the team, when he looked up and saw Garcia walking by. He smiled and was about to call her over when he noticed she was smiling at someone across the room and was completely ignoring him. So he followed her gaze and that's when he saw a tall man with light brown hair, muscular arms and a wide grin standing by the doors watching her.

His confusion and, though he wouldn't admit it, jealously grew as he watched her walk up to the man and hug him. The man wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before kissing her head.

Just then JJ, Emily, and Reid walked up next to Morgan.

"So you ready to go?" Emily asked him as she got her coat.

"Um, yeah sure." Morgan said still watching Garcia and the man as they talked and laughed.

"Then let's go. Hotch and Rossi have already left." JJ said

"Aren't we waiting for Garcia?" Morgan asked as the others began to walk away.

"Nope. She said she already had plans." Emily answered.

"This is the third time in a row we've gone out and she hasn't come." Reid stated with a slightly worried look.

"I think I may have just found out why." JJ said excitedly with a large smile and a nod in Garcia's direction.

When the others looked over Morgan unconsciously clenched his fists, Emily's jaw dropped slightly and Reid's eyebrow shot up before he glanced worriedly at Morgan.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous." Emily said scanning the man as he put an arm around Garcia's shoulders and the two started to walk away. "Why hasn't she told us about him?" She wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's just a friend." Reid said with another glance in Morgan's direction.

"No wonder she hasn't gone for drinks with us." JJ said completely ignoring Reid.

"Hey, um, Hotch and Rossi are waiting for us." Reid said trying to get their attention before Morgan completely lost it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emily said.

Emily and JJ walked out talking about Garcia's mystery man while Morgan continued to stare at where he had watched his baby girl leave. He was only vaguely aware of Reid standing next to him calling his name.

"Morgan?" Reid asked. He knew that Morgan loved Garcia, even if he wouldn't admit it, and he knew how protective he was of her. It was probably taking all his self-control to not follow her. "Morgan, it may not be too late." He said trying to comfort his friend, because Reid could tell that the scene they had witnessed was ripping Morgan's heart apart.

Morgan turned and looked at him for a second before walking off after the girls. Reid sighed and followed him out.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds I promise!

I'm not sure I like this chapter. If you guys don't either I can rewrite it or something, so let me know what you think.

* * *

The team was at their usual bar laughing while they listened to Rossi telling a story, or at least most of them were. Morgan was pretending to pay attention but his thoughts kept turning to Penelope. He kept thinking about what his goddess and that man might be doing right now. It should be him.

At that thought he sat up and apprehension spread across his face. He knew he loved her, but now he realized that he couldn't live without her and that he may have waited too long. He had to do something.

Morgan didn't know how he hadn't realized just how dependent on her he was. Whenever the team was away he would think of her and hope she'd call soon. On the way home he would be thrilled at being able to see her again. And, even if they'd only been gone for a couple of days, he found himself missing her more than anything. He couldn't even sleep when he got home unless he saw her.

So he made up his mind, he was going to go and tell her. Even if it was too late he had to at least try. It was then that he noticed the others were watching him with raised eyebrows, except Reid who was smiling knowingly.

"Um, sorry guys, but I have to go." Morgan said as he got his jacket and stood up. He turned, but before he could walk away Hotch called him.

"Morgan." Hotch said sternly with a serious face.

"Yeah Hotch?" Morgan asked after turning back around.

"Good luck." He said with a small smile.

Morgan just smiled back before turning and jogging out to his car leaving five very amused agents.

Morgan pulled up to Penelope's apartment complex and went up to her apartment. Once outside her door he knocked, but no one answered. He waited a minute before sighing, slouching against the opposite wall and running his hands over his head. He had a key so he could go in and wait until she came home, but he didn't want to upset her so he just sat against the wall and put his head back.

Five minutes later he heard someone coming down the hall, so he started to stand up.

"Derek?" Penelope asked as she walked up behind him.

He turned around and tried to smile. "Hey baby girl." He said.

"Hot stuff, were you just sitting outside my door?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, well you weren't home so I just decided to wait." Morgan answered.

"You could have just used your key."

"I didn't want to invade your privacy or anything." He replied with a shrug.

"Awe, you're so sweet." She said with a laugh before a smile spread across her face.

His heart melted at the sound of her laughter and he wanted so much to capture her lips, but instead he watched her walk over to the door and unlock it before going in.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked after turning around and seeing him still standing there.

He walked in after her and closed the door as she turned on the lights. After setting down her purse she turned toward him.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No thanks sweetness." He said with one of his charming smiles.

"Not that I don't like you visiting or anything, but why are you here? Aren't you and the others supposed to be going out for drinks?" She asked as they headed over to the couch.

"Yeah we were, but I needed to tell you something." He answered as he sat down. He turned toward her and looked into her eyes before continuing. "Penelope I know I may be too late, but…I love you." He said and reached out to take her hand. "I wanted to tell you so you would know how I feel about you. But I want you to be happy and if this guy you're with makes you happy…"

"Wait a minute, first of all what guy? And are you saying what I think you're saying or am I hearing things?" Penelope asked.

"That guy I saw you leave with today." Derek answered.

A second later Penelope started laughing so hard she had to hold her ribs.

"I take it I'm missing something?" Derek said as his confusion grew by the second and Penelope continued to laugh.

"Stud muffin, he was just a good friend of mine. We've known each other for years." Penelope explained.

"But you haven't gone out with the team in weeks?" He said still confused.

"That's because he's going to ask his girlfriend to marry him and he asked me to help him look for a ring since she's my friend too. It's taken so long because he wanted the perfect one and I only get so many days off. We finally found one today though." She said with a smile.

Derek let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding and smiled too before kissing Penelope's hand. When he looked at Penelope he saw that she wasn't smiling or laughing. Instead she was looking at him with a confused look.

"Derek, did you mean it? Do you really love me?" Penelope asked.

"Yes baby I do. I was so worried I had missed my chance when I saw you with that guy." Derek answered as he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

Penelope searched his eyes and after a second she began to lean forward. Morgan's heart began to beat faster as he met her half way and he couldn't help but think that he should have done this a lot sooner.

At that moment he decided that he'd never take her for granted again and he defiantly wasn't letting her go.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks for reading and thanks to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

One Year Later….

Penelope got up from her office chair to stretch her back. She placed her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. She was eight months pregnant and was supposed to be on bed rest, but the team had really needed her and although Hotch had told her to work from home she had better equipment in her office. Now the case was almost over and her back was starting to ache from sitting up straight for so long.

So she decided to walk down the hall and get something to eat for her and jr.. As she reached out to open the door she smiled at the sight of her left hand. It'd been a year, but her wedding ring still made her smile uncontrollably. She walked down the hall smiling at the other agents but had to stop once in awhile because of back pains.

When she reached the bullpen she had to sit down because of a sudden spasm. She took a breath and felt the baby moving under her hand. A second later her eyes popped upon when she realized that her water just broke.

"Uh oh." She whispered. "You couldn't just wait a couple more days could you?" Garcia said looking down at her stomach.

She tried to stand, but found she was going to need help. So she waved over a junior agent who was going through a file.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked as he approached.

"I need you to help me up and drive me to the hospital." She said quickly as another contraction made her take a sharp breath.

"Why…" The agent began.

"Because I'm having a baby and if I don't get to the hospital you can delver it right here!" She said gritting her teeth and trying not to yell.

"Um right." The young agent said nervously.

He took her arm and helped her up then helped her to the elevator as the contractions kept coming.

As a nurse pushed Penelope's wheelchair down the hall another one took instructions from her about who to call. After they got her set up in a hospital bed the nurse went back to the front desk and dialed the number Penelope had given her.

"Hello?" Morgan asked as he answered his phone.

"Is this Mr. Morgan?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked getting a questioning look from Rossi who was sitting next to him.

"It's about your wife, Mrs. Morgan, she's…"

"Penelope? What's wrong?" He said getting extremely worried, which must of shown because now the whole team was watching him.

"She's fine Mr. Morgan; it's just that she's gone into labor and…"

"What? I'll be right there!" Morgan said hurriedly as he jumped up and looked over at Hotch.

"I got to go. Penelope's in labor. I got to…" He said as he got his bag.

"Morgan, just go." Hotch said with an amused smile as he watched the normally composed agent frantically looking for his things.

"Thanks Hotch." Morgan said as he rushed out.

"Tell Penelope we'll be there as soon as we can." JJ yelled after him.

The others watched amused as he hurried out with a smile on his face.

"Let's finish this up so we can go see jr. too." Emily said once he was out of sight.

Morgan took and when it landed he rushed over to the hospital. He was nervous, worried, and happy all at the same time and just couldn't seem to move fast enough.

When he finally reached the hospital a nurse showed him to Penelope's room before leaving. Morgan walked over to his baby girl and took her hand in both of his.

"You're here." Penelope said with a smile.

"Of course I am. I wasn't about to let you do this all by yourself." He said as he brushed some stray hair out of her face. "I love you princess."

Penelope opened her mouth to reply, but just then another contraction hit and instead she screamed and cut off circulation to Derek's hand.

Five and a half hours later the team was sitting in the waiting room when a nurse came toward them.

"Excuse me Agent Hotchner?" She asked.

"Yes." Hotch replied as he stood up and walked forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan have asked that I bring you and the others to see them." She said with a smile before leading them down the hall.

When they entered Penelope's room they found her sitting up with a small bundle in her arms and Morgan sitting on the edge of Penelope's bed with one hand in her hair as he stared down lovingly at the little bundle.

Before either of them realized they had company JJ pulled out a camera and took a picture. Morgan looked up and smiled before waving them over.

"How are you Penelope?" Rossi asked as they walked closer.

"I'm absolutely perfect." She said with a smile that lit up her face. "Are you guys done with the case already?"

"Yeah, we only had a little paperwork left, so we hurried up and came home as soon as possible." Emily said as she peered down and smiled at the little baby in Penelope's arms.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Hotch asked.

"Yep." Morgan answered with a smile.

"Guys, meet William Kai Morgan." Penelope said as she moved the little blue blanket so everyone could see the small tan baby with golden brown hair and brown eyes.

"Interesting name." Rossi said.

"Kai means fire." Morgan replied.

"And William means determined protector." Reid added.

Morgan laughed slightly then leaned down to whisper in Penelope's ear before kissing her. When he stood up he gently took William and walked around the bed. He walked up to Reid and held out his son.

"You want to hold him Reid?" Morgan asked making Reid's head pop up from were he was smiling down at the baby.

"What?" Reid asked nervously. "I don't think…"

"Reid sweetie, just hold your godson." Penelope said from the bed.

Reid looked over at Penelope then carefully took his godson from Derek. The other agents watched silently as he began to rock the little baby and talk to him quietly.

"I knew it, he's a natural." Penelope said tiredly as the last few hours began to catch up with her.

"Baby girl, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Morgan said as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"But…" She began.

"Morgan's right, you need to rest." Hotch said before she could continue.

"Alright fine, but first let me take a picture of jr. with his extended family." She said and reached for JJ's camera.

"Come on Reid let his godmother hold him some." Morgan said as he took his son and handed him to JJ.

"It's my turn next right?" Emily said as JJ swayed with her godson.

"Everyone will get a turn." Morgan said with an amused smile.

Hotch handed Penelope the camera then went to stand with Rossi, Reid, JJ, Emily, and Morgan jr.

When the picture was taken JJ took William over to his mother who kissed his head and handed him to Emily. Morgan sat next to Penelope and ran his hand through her hair as she began to fall asleep.

"I love you Penelope." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Derek." She said quietly as her eyes drifted shut.

Morgan looked around at his team as they played with his son and then looked back down at his goddess. He didn't like to think what might have happened if he hadn't went to her house a year ago, but he knew he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
